


a fool for you

by ada (tenienteross)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Post-RE6
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenienteross/pseuds/ada
Summary: Ada cierra los párpados y toma aire. Sabe por qué está haciendo esto, por qué está delante de esta puerta en concreto. Pero prefiere no admitirlo, así que decide volver atrás y olvidarse de que ha pisado el edificio siquiera.El ruido de la cerradura le hace abrir los ojos. Bajo el dintel, oculto entre las sombras pálidas del interior del apartamento, Leon abre la puerta y se para delante de ella. Ada tan solo dibuja una media sonrisa, mientras que su mano se aleja la herida.—Cuánto tiempo, Leon.





	a fool for you

Cuando se lleva la mano al costado, aún queda un rastro de sangre en la punta de sus dedos. La tela negra de la blusa camufla el color, pero siente el roce contra herida todavía húmeda. Una nueva punzada de dolor le perfora el abdomen e intenta mantener el equilibrio apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. 

Ada cierra los párpados y toma aire. Sabe por qué está haciendo esto, por qué está delante de esta puerta en concreto. Pero prefiere no admitirlo, así que decide volver atrás y olvidarse de que ha pisado el edificio siquiera. 

El ruido de la cerradura le hace abrir los ojos. Bajo el dintel, oculto entre las sombras pálidas del interior del apartamento, Leon abre la puerta y se para delante de ella. Su expresión muta en un segundo de la irritación a la sorpresa, con esos ojos azules fijos en ella, incapaces de creer quién le espera al otro lado. Siempre bañados en confusión cuando la ve. 

Ada tan solo dibuja una media sonrisa, mientras que su mano se aleja la herida.

—Cuánto tiempo, Leon.

-

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Leon observa con una mezcla de desconcierto e incredulidad el _pendrive_ en la palma de su mano. Ada no responde de inmediato, sino que permanece impasible con brazos cruzados en la penumbra de la entrada del apartamento. A lo lejos solo distingue una tenue luz cálida procedente de una lámpara pequeña. Escucha esbozos de una canción desde un altavoz, pero el volumen es tan bajo que apenas se puede percibir. Le gusta la idea de que Leon encuentre pequeños momentos de paz entre el desbarajuste que son sus vidas. 

Finalmente su mirada se dirige a él y encoge los hombros, despreocupada.

—Información —contesta sucintamente—. Como cabría esperar, TerraSave no es del agrado de todo el mundo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ada deja escapar un suspiro ligero y apoya la espalda contra la puerta de la entrada. Es una especie de seguro de huida, aunque no sabe si ante la posibilidad de que él rechace su presencia o de que la invite a pasar. 

—Hay diferentes grupos criminales y terroristas que han encontrado un enemigo común en TerraSave y tienen planes bastante precisos —añade, y su dedo señala el dispositivo—. Ahí tienes toda las pruebas y datos. 

—¿Qué grupos? ¿Dónde los has conseguido? —insiste, aunque sabe que Ada no ofrece nunca respuestas fáciles o claras. Con el recuerdo de la herida en su costado aún latente, decide mantenerse igual de críptica que de costumbre.

—Eso no es importante, pero deberías avisar a tu amiga.

La mención velada a Claire Redfield hace que los ojos de Leon se abran aún más, mientras que sus labios intentan decir algo. Sus facciones dejan ver una sensación de confusión palpable. Una imagen que Ada había llegado a encontrar entrañable con el paso de los años: un breve recuerdo del policía novato inocente que conoció tantos años atrás en Raccoon City, y que no había desaparecido del todo a pesar del paso del tiempo.

—Ada, yo… —titubea, luchando por encontrar las palabras precisas—. Gracias.

—No se merecen —es su respuesta, antes de prepararse para abrir el pomo de la puerta y marcharse. Pero antes de que sus dedos rodeen el pomo, Leon se aproxima a ella en una zancada y su brazo se interpone entre ella y la salida.

—¿Ya está? —Ante su silencio, continúa—. ¿Por qué, Ada? ¿Por qué has venido en mitad de la noche para decirme esto? 

—Podría decirse que es un gesto de buena voluntad, no… —La punzada de dolor le atraviesa el abdomen de nuevo y Ada no puede evitar contorsionar el rostro en una mueca de dolor. Sus piernas flaquean y siente que se va a derrumbar cuando la vista se le nubla. Nota más sangre fresca que borbotea desde la herida; lo suficiente como para que no pase desapercibida. El olor a sangre habría sido suficiente para delatarla ante alguien acostumbrado como Leon. No tarda en sujetarla por los hombros y la cintura antes de que llegue al suelo.

—¡Ada! —le oye exclamar, asustado, mientras su cuerpo se inclina hacia él por inercia. 

—No es nada, solo un rasguño —miente en un susurro, buscando tapar la herida con su mano. Los dedos de Leon ya la habían encontrado y se aprietan contra el origen del sangrado, en un vano intento instintivo de cortar la hemorragia.

—Un rasguño, claro —gruñe entre dientes. Ada siente de inmediato que la lleva hacia el sofá del salón, agarrándola con fuerza de la cintura para que no cayera.

Por una vez, no protesta y se deja guiar, aún desconcertada por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Leon la tumba con delicadeza en el sofá, con especial cuidado de que su cabeza no se hiciera daño al chocar contra el brazo. Adormecida, Ada casi puede sentir la extraña familiaridad de la situación, como un vago recuerdo de Raccoon City.

—Leon, no… —intenta con todas sus fuerzas incorporarse, quitarle importancia. Había salido airosa de tesituras mucho peores. 

Es un intento en vano, porque Leon la detiene enseguida. 

—No te muevas. Hay que tratar esa herida de inmediato.

Recuerda los siguientes instantes como pequeños destellos en su memoria. Leon levanta ligeramente su blusa para examinar la herida y el pobre trabajo de vendaje que ella había realizado horas atrás. Entonces desaparece. En su ausencia, escucha golpes de cristales y puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, hasta que finalmente aparece con un pequeño kit y aguja e hilo en mano. 

Ante la inevitabilidad de verse relegada al papel de víctima lesionada, Ada respira hondo y decide relajarse. Su mirada se clava en el techo del salón, de un blanco impoluto, mientras observa de reojo cómo Leon limpia y cose la herida con cuidado. Apenas siente el pinchazo de la aguja contra la carne, pues era tan parte de su vida cotidiana como una ducha o respirar. Sin embargo, la sensación de los dedos de Leon es menos común; aunque no extraña. 

Percibe su calidez y respiración junto a ella, y es en estos momentos cuando sabe a ciencia cierta que nunca podrá no echarlo de menos. No importa el tiempo, las desavenencias o los encuentros fortuitos. Mucho menos importan sus intentos de pasar página e ignorar lo que él significa para ella. 

Ada sabía cómo mentir y engañar, pero Leon era sin duda el gran fracaso de su vida profesional y personal.

Y lo mejor que le había ocurrido.

—Esto debería servir. —La voz agotada la despierta del duermevela. De rodillas junto al sofá, Leon fija su mirada azul hacia ella. Tiene la frente empapada en sudor y restos de sangre en los dedos—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Como si me hubieran atropellado —responde al tiempo que su mano busca el vendaje recién dispuesto—. No había planeado desmayarme en tu salón. 

Leon no puede contener una carcajada suave, limpiándose la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Ha sido todo un placer. Quizás ahora sería un buen momento para decirme qué ha sucedido y cómo has acabado así —añade, señalando la herida con el mentón.

Es su turno para reír. 

—Gajes del oficio, ya lo sabes. 

Con esfuerzo, Ada vuelve a intentar incorporarse lo suficiente como para poder sentarse en el sofá. Leon se apresura a ayudarla, tomando asiento junto a ella. Es como si todas y cada una de las cosas que habían sucedido desde que pusiera un pie en el edificio la hubieran arrastrado a estar más cerca de él, como dos imanes que se atraen mutua e involuntariamente. Se había prometido a sí misma que esto sería un favor sin más, que desaparecería en cuanto le hubiera dado la información. 

Una vez más, Leon S. Kennedy era una mancha en su historial. Una vez más, al notarlo tan cerca, sentía que le daba igual.

—Podría acostumbrarme a no recibir evasivas, ¿sabes? —le recrimina con cierto tono divertido que no oculta la frustración.

Ada le lanza una mirada cabizbaja y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente frágil y culpable. Humana.

—Mi cliente me había enviado al cuartel de cierto sindicato criminal para recuperar… datos confidenciales. Entre todo lo que encontré, apareció esa información.

—Sospecho que no era tu objetivo.

—No.

—Y aún así la cogiste.

—Sí.

Leon hace una pausa y sus ojos se clavan en la herida.

—¿Cómo acabaste así?

—Digamos que el desvío me causó ciertos… contratiempos. Puedes imaginar lo que criaban en las entrañas de ese cuartel.

—Armas biológicas, cómo no —ríe no sin cierta resignación. 

—Pensé que era solo zarpazo sin más —añade ella, cubriendo el vendaje por encima de la blusa con la mano—. Sin duda, me equivoqué.

—Sin duda… —Nota un cambio en la forma en que la mira, el gesto se vuelve más serio con una pizca de algo que no quiere describir. Nadie más la miraba así—. ¿Por qué corriste ese riesgo? 

Ella conoce la respuesta y está segura de que, a pesar de los juegos y evasivas, él también. Podría ser una buena oportunidad para decir con palabras lo que ambos saben, pero Ada se conforma con el silencio.

-

—Puedes quedarte y descansar aquí hasta mañana.

No la invita con una mirada directa a los ojos, sino que se escabulle ante la pretensión de ordenar el material médico que había empleado para suturar la herida. Del mismo modo, ella responde apartando la vista, ahogando el vuelco en el estómago que ha sentido.

—Creo que ya te he importunado bastante en tu día libre —responde Ada, rodeándose a sí misma con los brazos. Una mueca de dolor le cruza el rostro y la herida palpita de nuevo.

Leon lanza una carcajada.

—Has hecho que sea más interesante, hasta te lo agradezco. —Mientras termina de recoger, parece que algo en su cabeza procesa lo que ha dicho y saltan las alarmas—. No me refería a verte herida en mitad de la noche, no quería insinuar…

—Tranquilo, Leon. Sé a lo que te refieres. —Adorna el final de la oración con una sonrisa que disipa cualquier duda. Solo Leon se habría preocupado de no herir sus sentimientos. No era un intercambio al que Ada estuviera acostumbrada.

Leon asiente y camina hacia la barra que separa el salón de la pequeña cocina, donde empieza a almacenar y organizar todos los utensilios y medicamentos. 

—Tengo la sensación de que no te tomas días libres, ¿no?

Ada levanta la mirada, ligeramente sorprendida por la pregunta.

—No. No realmente. 

Porque no sabía ser otra cosa que su versión profesional. Era su vida. Fuera de la espía no quedaba mucho más. La costumbre había hecho que fuera más llevadero, como todo.

—Pues quizás eso —indica, señalando la herida— haya sido un aviso. 

—Quizás.

Leon no oculta el suspiro resignado que sale de sus pulmones.

—Entonces hazme caso, por una vez, y descansa. Puedes dormir en la cama.

—No hace…

—Insisto.

Le mira fijamente y, aunque sabe que no es la decisión más sabia, no encuentra fuerzas para seguir el tira y afloja que tan bien conocen y que llevan practicando desde hace años. 

—De acuerdo, Leon. Por esta noche te haré caso.

—Entonces ayúdame con esto también —añade con una sonrisa, elevando la mano con la que sujeta un paquete de cervezas.

Toda una vida de experiencias le indica que debería dar marcha atrás en ese instante. Sabe recuperarse de cualquier herida, no de un corazón roto. Pero se siente agotada y el hormigueo en la boca del estómago vuelve. Así que Ada solo produce un atisbo de sonrisa y asiente.

-

—Te toca.

—De acuerdo. —Leon da un sorbo al botellín mientras medita la pregunta—. John. ¿Era real o solo parte de la mentira?

Ada siente un ligero escalofrío ante la mención del nombre, después de tantos años, y aparta la mirada. Una vieja herida que se alimentaba de su propia culpabilidad cada cierto tiempo y que había conseguido silenciar casi por completo en los últimos años. Leon parece sentir la tensión de su mandíbula.

—No hace falta que…

—Era real —corta ella de golpe, alzando la vista—. Un buen hombre. Demasiado bueno para el trabajo que tuvo que hacer en los últimos meses de su vida. Umbrella sospechaba de él. Se merecía algo mejor que eso y que yo.

Puede percibir la réplica en sus labios; pero Leon parece morderse la lengua en mitad de la contestación.

—Lo siento —dice finalmente. Ada sabe que hay sinceridad tras sus palabras, porque sabe distinguir cuando alguien miente. Leon nunca lo ha hecho—. Tu turno —añade tras un breve silencio.

Ada sopesa las siguientes palabras con cuidado, casi con cierto temblor en el fondo de la voz. Si las normas de la noche eran honestidad y romper con la tónica que siempre había caracterizado sus encuentros desde España, lo haría.

—¿Confías en mí?

El silencio que sigue no es una sorpresa. Ada le sostiene la mirada, buscando la respuesta en sus ojos y al mismo tiempo temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar. No le podía culpar por no hacerlo y estaba preparada.

Lo que no esperaba era el sonido de una carcajada.

—No lo pones precisamente fácil, como entenderás —ríe cansado, mientras se masajea el puente de la nariz—. Pero sí. Confío en ti y sé que siempre lo haré, a pesar de todo.

Traga saliva, pero aún así siente la garganta seca e incapaz de emitir un solo sonido. Parece que es su turno de quedarse sin palabras, con el mismo gesto de confusión que tantas veces ha visto reflejado en el rostro de Leon.

A pesar del torbellino interno, Ada mantiene la compostura. Solo tiene una pregunta, a fin de cuentas.

—¿Por qué?

Leon sonríe y da un trago más a la cerveza.

—Eso son dos preguntas.

Después de tantos años, él también ha sabido aprender un poco de ella. Por primera vez, Ada entendía la frustración y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

—Touché.

-

La cabeza le da vueltas en el breve trayecto entre el sofá y la habitación. Ha aceptado dormir en su cama, después de que Leon insistiera otra vez cuando todos botellines de cerveza yacían vacíos en la mesita del salón.

Se tambalea ligeramente cuando las rodillas chocan contra la cama y, de forma instintiva, su mano cubre la herida vendada. Lo que antes había sido un dolor punzante, ahora se había transformado en un cosquilleo molesto que prometía más dolor a la mañana siguiente.

—Es posible que mezclar la cerveza con los analgésicos no haya sido la mejor idea —comenta él mientras la sujeta de la cintura y la ayuda a sentarse con cuidado al borde de la cama.

—No lo ha sido —admite con una sonrisa un tanto ebria. Ada no recordaba la última vez que había bebido hasta sentirse así—. Pero ha valido la pena.

Puede distinguir el contorno de la sonrisa de Leon incluso en la penumbra de la habitación. 

—Llámame si necesitas algo.

Sus manos se alejan de ella, dejando atrás la sensación tan agradable que la había acompañado. Llevada quizás en parte por la inhibición del alcohol, Ada le atrapa la mano antes de que Leon termine de marcharse y despedirse con un buenas noches cortés.

Él se gira sorprendido, casi tanto como ella. Ada titubea (algo que no ocurre prácticamente nunca), indecisa ante la idea de expresar con palabras lo que quiere. No debería. Pero esta vez Ada se siente igual de vulnerable que aquella noche en Raccoon City, cuando estaba segura de que iba a morir y decidió volcar sin tapujos los sentimientos que tanto le había costado reprimir, que siempre le habían enseñado a repudiar.

—Quédate —susurra en una súplica tímida. El agarre de su mano no es firme, lo que permite a Leon rechazarla con facilidad. Sabe que es lo que él debería hacer; lo que siempre tendría que haber hecho, porque se merece algo mejor que ella.

Pero Leon, tan bueno como inocente, la elige siempre y se queda con ella.

-

Cuando abre los ojos observa cómo los rayos de sol matutino se cuelan entre las rendijas de la persiana. Aún así la habitación permanece aún en las sombras, donde solo destacan los números brillantes del reloj digital que descansa sobre la mesita de noche. Ada parpadea para acostumbrarse al cambio de luz y observa los números. Son cerca de las seis de la mañana.

Ahoga un pequeño bostezo y se acomoda bajo el brazo de Leon, que la rodea por completo. La espalda de Ada choca contra su pecho. Nota cada respiración, el aliento en la nuca, el roce de la camiseta de algodón que él le había prestado contra su piel.

Tendría que haberse marchado hace una hora si no quería llegar tarde a la entrega con el cliente. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se resiste a moverse. Sabe que no hay más remedio y que la historia se repetirá, como aquella vez anterior. Una noche y después desapareció sin dejar rastro. Eso era lo que hacía Ada Wong, ¿no? 

A pesar de la certeza, esta vez todo es igual y diferente a la vez. Está cansada, más que nunca en los últimos veinte años. La mano de Leon descansa sobre su vientre, cerca de aquella cicatriz que le recuerda siempre a Raccoon City. La cicatriz de Ada Wong.

Así que alza el brazo con un movimiento lánguido, aparta el reloj de su vista y vuelve a acomodarse en el abrazo de Leon con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

**Author's Note:**

> La emoción del remake de Resident Evil 2 me ha hecho volver a mi OTP original de toda la vida. Y cómo les echaba de menos, ay <3


End file.
